Złote Chrisy, historyczne rozdanie
Kraków, Sala Teatru Słowackiego. Oświetlona sala, nagle wszystko gaśnie, pojawia się ciemność. Scena pozostaje lekko naświetlona, na środku sceny pojawiają się cienie dwóch osób, które się kłaniają. Rozbrzmiewa muzyka. Na środku pojawia się Vicey z jej kawałkiem wprost z Eurowizji. '' center|335px '''Vicey:' Dzięki! Kłania się i zwraca wprost do widzów: Vicey: Jestem zaszczycona że wystąpiłam na tej fabylos gali rozdana Golden Chrisów, ofkorse, może jeszcze się pojawie na stejdż. Życzę Gud najt kochani <3 Światło zostaje zwrócone na Jamesa oraz Christinę James: Przed chwilą dla państwa wystąpiła Vicey. Witamy wszystkich bardzo serdecznie na Gali wręczenia Złotych Chrisów! Nazywam się James i wraz z... Christina: ...Christiną, poprowadzimy dla państwa to wspaniałe widowisko! Zostaliśmy niezwyklę zaszczyceni możliwością poprowadzenia najważniejszej gali w tym roku! James: Owszem! Złote Chrisy, to aktualnie najważniejsza nagroda wyróżniających najlepszych z najlepszych w polskiej Dramie. Jest to pierwsza w historii tego typu uroczystość, która odbywa się w Krakowie! Christina: Czas najwyższy myśle przedstawić naszych pomocników, w role reportera wcieli się Jarosław.Halo, Jarku słyszysz nas? Na telebimie wyświetla się Jarosław w garniturze i spogląda zza kulis. Jarosław: Tak, ku*wa! Ja się Was pytam kto kazał te pierd*lone garniaki wkładać!? Zakończono połączenie z Jarosławem, James się skrzywił. James: Co za niesamowita osobowość...Poza nim wywiady przeprowadzać będzie niezwykle utalentowana Chelsea, witaj Chels! Na telebimie pojawia się Chelsea, stoi gdzieś na widowni. Chelsea: Witam bardzo serdecznie z trybun! Normalnie czuje się jak na stadionie! Hehe! A tak poważnie, jestem zaszczycona, że będe mogła prowadzić wywiady na żywo z wielkimi gwiazdami! Christina: Dziękujemy Chelsea! Chelsea: Dzięki, Dzięki! Do usłyszenia! Pomachała do kamery Chelsea i zniknęła. James: Cóż..Najwyższa pora przedstawić, gwiazdy które nas zaszczyciły! Christina: '''Na widowni znajdują się najwięksi producenci! ''Kamera uchwyca w pierwszym rzędzie wszystkich aktualnych producentów wiki. '' '''James: '''Poza nimi, z nami są również... '''Christina: Wielkie gwiazdy wielu projektów! Nominowani w dziesiątkach kategorii, zawalczą o nie! James: '''Powoli przechodzimy do całego sedna całego dzisiejszego zamieszania! '''Christina: Ale najpierw przed państwem wystąpi Duncan i Katie! Gorące brawa dla nich! Cała sala ciemnieje, a na niech pojawiają się Duncan i Katie, z kawałkiem Bring Me To Life. center|335px Po wykonaniu piosenki ukłonili się i zeszli ze sceny. Głos zabrał James. James: '''Dla Was specjalnie wystąpili zwycięzcy drugiej edycji Eurowizji! Pierwsza Kategoria: '''Christina: '''Serdecznie dziękujemy! A teraz czas najwyższy chyba przejść do pierwszej kategorii? '''James: Owszem! Pierwsza kategoria to...Najlepszy Twórca Scenariuszy! Christina: A o to nominowani! Na telebimie wyświetla się Yanke$. James: Pierwszy z dzisiejszych nominowanych, to Yanke$. Twórca takich fikcji jak Totalna Porażka: Podróż po Historii. Christina: James! Warto mówić o tej pierwszej, bo my w niej braliśmy udział! Niestety Yanke$ to jedyny producent, który nas dzisiaj nie zaszczyci, jest zajęty reżyserią! W zamian za niego ewentualne laury odbierze Lukaninho. Na telebimie wyświetla się AikkoxD. James: Drugi z nominowanych w tej kategorii, to oczywiście AikkoxD. Zaprojektował wspaniałe scenariusze do znanym wszystkim produkcji między innymi: Grecja Totalnej Porażki czy Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi Na Wyspie Christina: 'Zwłaszcza wzrok widzów przykuwa seria Nowych. Prosimy o brawa! ''Na telebimie się pojawia się ForeverNTM '''Christina: I kolejny nominowany, cóż nie kto inny jak ForeverNTM! Na końcie jego twórczości możemy znaleźć wiele ciekawych produkcji.. James: ...najbardziej znany chyba z Ameryka Totalnej Porażki, ale teraz również na jego koncie znajduje się genialny scenariusz do Illness of Souls. Cóż, życzymy powodzenia! Na telebimie wyświetla się LadyDreamy. Christina: I jedyna kobieta nominowana w kategorii pisarz/pisarka, to oczywiście niezastąpiona LadyDreamy. Napisała kilka scenariuszy, ale tu nie chodzi o ilość a o jakość! James: 'Dokładnie Krysiu! Przygoda Totalnej Porażki, idzie ostatnio z oporem ale to prawdopodobnie tylko małe problemy budżetowe! JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria jako produkcja przeszła bezproblemowo! Gratulujemy NOMINACJI! ''Na telebimie wyświetla się Rafix2804. '''Christina: '''No i doszliśmy do ostatniej piątej nominacji! Jest najmłodszy z całej stawki, ale nie jest przez to oczywiście skreślany, specjalnie dla państwa Rafix2804! '''James: Twórca takich hitów jak Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki czy Total Drama: Legenda Czterech Żywiołów. Aktualnie pracuje nad scenariuszem do Drużyn Totalnej Porażki Na telebimie pojawia się 5 nominowanych. Christina: '''Już zachwile poznamy wyniki! I oczywiście poprosimy na scene poszczególnych producentów! '''James: Tak więc.. 3 Miejsce.. zdobywa.. ... ... Yanke$! Christina: Niestety, nie mógł być dzisiaj z nami. Tak więc, wysyłamy mu statuetkę i dziękujemy! Brawa. James: 2 Miejsce.. zdobywa.. ... ... ... Christina:.. AikkoxD! Wielkie brawa! Choć tu do nas. Aikko wchodzi na scenę. Christina wręcza mu Srebrnego Chrisa. AikkoxD: 'o wypełnienie komentarza. '''Fernando: '''Gratulujemy.. Ale, czas na 1 miejsce.. które należy się.. ... ... ... ForeverNTM'owi! ''Oklaski. '''Christina: Zapraszamy cię tu do nas! Forever wchodzi na scenę. Christina wręcza mu Złotego Chrisa. ForeverNTM: '''o wypełnienie komentarza. '''Christina: '''Pierwsze nagrody rozdane. '''James: Tak, emocje są duże, pora więc na następne nagrody. Druga Kategoria: Christina: #2 nagroda to.. Najsymapatyczniejszy Scenarzysta! James: Oto nominowani! Na telebimie wyświetla się Roxane. Christina: Debiutantka. Autorka scenariusza do wciąż trwającej Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Planu. Świeżość, nowość, nowa krew <3. Następnie wyświetla się AikkoxD. James: 'Kolejna nominacja dla AikkoxD. Autor wielu fick'ów. Najbardziej jednak można go zapamiętać za jeszcze nie skończoną Trylogie "Przetrwaj lub Zgiń". ''Na telebimie wyświetla się Spectara123. '''James: Młoda artystka. Wykreowała jedną z najbardziej znanych postaci na TDFF'ie, Maddie. Sympatyczna, inteligentna osoba. Na telebimie pojawia się LadyDreamy. Christina: 'Oto LadyDreamy! Kolejny raz nominowana. Co tutaj gadać. Jest niezwykle sympatyczną i przebojową osobą. Zawsze znajdzie się z nią temat do rozmowy. ''Następnie pojawia się Rafix2804. 'James: '''Znowu ostatni na liście ale może nie na podium. Rafix. Również go możemy zaliczyć do nowości. Jego ficki cieszą się sporą oglądalnością. ''Na telebimie pojawia się Pięciu Nominowanych. '''Christina: Tak jak wcześniej. Zapraszamy na scenę pojedyńczych zwycięzców. James: Tak więc.. 3 miejsce.. zdobywa.. ... ... ... LadyDreamy! Gratulujemy. Dreamy wchodzi na scenę. Christina wręcza jej brązowego Chrisa. LadyDreamy: o wypełnienie komentarza James: '2 miejsce.. wędruje do.. ... ... ... Spectary! ''Spectara wchodzi na scenę. Christina wręcza jej srebrnego Chrisa. '''Spectara: E, dziękuję wszystkim za to, że mnie wybraliście, nawet nie wiedziałam, że jestem sympatyczna, ale i tak dziękuję O.o. No to ten, szczęśliwego 2014. Christina: Gratulujemy! James: A więc.. 1 Miejsce.. Wędruje do.. ... ... ... AikkoxD! Aikko wchodzi na scenę. Christina wręcza mu złotego Chrisa. AikkoxD: o wypełnienie komentarza Trzecia Kategoria: Christina: Super! A teraz.. Pora na kategorie nr.3. James: Kolejna kategoria to Najbardziej Pokręcony Pozytywnie Scenarzysta! Christina: Nominowani to.. Na telebimie pojawia się LadyDreamy. James: Kolejny raz. LadyDreamy. Na telebimie pojawia się Volvesi. Christina: To Volvesi! Jedna z najlepszych i chyba nawet zboczonych scenarzystek. Lubicie Satanistkie Cassidy czy może waleczną Victorie ? Na telebimie pojawiła się Kalejdoskop. James: Oskop to scenarzystka znana z Gry o Kasę. Z postaci, jedne z interesujących, to oczywiście znienawidzona Debby czy lubiana Harriet . Na telebimie pojawia się Pan. Christina: '"Aj Cejm Lajka Wrecking Ball!". To słowa którymi określimi Pana424. Jest to niezwykle zwariowana osoba kochająca Majli Sajrus czy Ellie Goulding aż po więcej innych wokalistek. ''Na telebimie pojawia się Mawkish. '''James: Cóż, oto Mawkish. O niej wiemy niewiele. Fanka HD! <3 Na telebimie pojawiły się twarze 5 nominowanych. James: 'Tak więc.. 3 miejsce.. otrzymuje.. ... ... ... Mawkish! ''Mawkish pojawia się na scenie. Christina wręcza brązowego Chrisa. '''Mawkish: wstaw koment. Christina: 2 miejsce dla.. ... ... ... LadyDreamy! Gratulacje. Dreamy wchodzi na scenę. Christina wręcza srebrnego Chrisa. LadyDreamy: wstaw koment. James: I wreszcie... 1 Miejsce.. wędruje do.. ... ... ... Volvesi! Brawa! Volvesi wchodzi na scenę. Christina wręcza Złotego Chrisa. Volvesi: wstaw koment. James: 'Zakończyliśmy 1/3 pierwszej części Gali. Wywiad: ''Za kulisami siedziała Chelsea z Jarosławem a z nimi ForeverNTM. '''Chelsea: '''Witajcie.. '''Jarosław: Za p*erdolonymi.. znaczy, zajebistymi kulisami. Chelsea: Przedstawiamy pierwszy wywiad, z ForeverNTM'em. ForeverNTM: 'Supcio ^_^ '''Jarosław: ''Co cię napędza do pisania? Skąd czerpiesz wene? ForeverNTM: Cóż. Zazwyczaj napędza mnie do pisania jakieś dur... to znaczy śmieszne filmiki. Często też anime i mangi. Szczególnie Gintama, High School Girls i parę innych. Czasami po prostu muszę wyrzucić z siebie tą głupotę, bo by w domu ze mną nie wytrzymali (megusta) Chelsea: '''Jesteś uznawany za jednego z najlepszych pisarzy. Masz jakieś rady dla nowych scenarzystów? '''ForeverNTM: Nie patrzeć się na innych. To wasza fikcja i liczy się w niej wyłącznie twoja wizja. Racja. Dobrze jest wiedzieć kogo wszyscy lubią, ale bądźmy szczerzy. Czasem lepiej potrzymać nienawidzoną przez wszystkich postać. Również lepiej pisać, coś co się czuję. Nie warto pisać fikcji, którego temat jest dla większości niezrozumiały. Jarosław: Zajmujesz się również grafiką. Czy rysowanie sprawia ci radość czy raczej coś innego cię do tego napędza? ForeverNTM:Rysowanie to czasami męka. Chociaż po tylu latach rysowania widzę, że się opłaciło. Ostatnio i tak rysuję wyłączne do TDINTM2. Co mnie napędza? Szczególnie różne edycje Tap Madelów na świecie. xD Chelsea: Wiemy że napisałeś już dużo fick'ów, zdradzisz nam co jeszcze będziemy mogli zobaczyć u ciebie? ForeverNTM: W tym roku chcę się skupić na dokończeniu moich fikcji, które aktualnie piszę. Zresztą przed maturą chyba będę musiał i tak stanowczo zwolnić tempo. Trzeba parę lektur przeczytać... Niestety wątpię, bym po wrześniu zwiększył tempo. Jarosław: Czy chciałbyś kogoś pozdrowić? Dodać coś od siebie. ForeverNTM:Chcę pozdrowić wszystkich, którzy męczą się z czytaniem moich wypocin. Jestem świadom, że nie wszystko co piszę musi się zawsze podoba. Pozdrawiam też wszystkich przyjaciół, którzy jeszcze trzymają mnie tutaj i nie rozpłakałem się jeszcze nad moim brakiem talentu. xD Chelsea: 'Dziękujemy za wywiad. Pojawimy się wkrótce a teraz powracamy spowrotem na główną galę. Gala Czwarta Kategoria: ''James i Christina stali nadal w tym samym . '''James: Co za niesamowite emocje i wywiady co nie? Christina: Tak, ale.. czas wrócić do wręczania kolejnych nagród. James: '''Kolejną kategorią jest.. Najbardziej Zboczony Użytkownik. '''Christina: Nominowani.. Na telebimie pojawia się Pan, Yanke$, Super, Forever i Volvesi. James: Świetnie, nawet nie możemy ich zapowiedzieć, ale cóż.. 3 miejsce.. wędruje do.. ... ... ... Yanke$ i Pan! Christina: Yanke$ nie mógł się zjawić, tak więc. Zapraszamy Pana! Pan wchodzi na scenę. Christina wręcza mu brązową Statuetkę. Pan: wpisać komentarz James: Drugie miejsce.. ... ... ... zajmuje ForeverNTM! Foever wchodzi na scenę. Christina wręcza mu srebrną Statuetkę. Forever: '''wpisać komentarz. '''James: A 1 miejsce.. wędruje do.. ... ... ... Volvesi! Volvesi z koszulką z napisem 69 wchodzi na scenę. Christina wręcza jej złotą statuetkę. Volvesi: '''komentarz '''Christina: '''Gratulujemy. Piąta Kategoria: '''James: Kolejna kategoria to.. Najlepsza Fikcja! Na telebimie pojawiały się kolejno.. Christina: ''' *Grecja Totalna Porażki *Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Chrisa *Total Drama Island's Next Top Model *Rok Płynnego Koszmaru *Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w Europie *JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria *Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci *WTP: Nowi na Wyspie *Stars vs. Losers *Around the World '''James: 3 Miejsce.. zdobywa.. ... ... ... Stars vs. Losers Christina: 'Zapraszamy ForeverNTM'a, twórce SvL! ''Forever pojawił się na scenie. Christina wręczyła mu brązową statuetkę. '''Forever: wstaw Komentarz James: 2 miejsce.. zdobywa.. ... ... ... JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria! Christina: Zapraszamy na scenę LadyDreamy! Niestety, Milek nie mógł się pojawić. Na scenie pojawia się Dreamy. Christina wręczyła jej srebrną statuetkę. James: 1 Miejsce.. wędruje do.. ... ... ... Total Drama Island's Next Top Model! Christina: Ponownie zapraszamy Forevera! Forever po raz kolejny wchodzi na scenę.Christina wręcza mu złotą statuetkę. Forever: '''komentarz '''Christina: '''Dziękujemy. Szósta Kategoria: '''James: Kolejna kategoria to.. Najlepszy Fick (Styczeń-Czerwiec) Na telebimie pojawili się kolejno.. Christina: '''Nominowani.. *Totalna Porażka: Podróż po Historii *Grecja Totalnej Porażki *Obóz Totalnej Porażki *Rok Płynnego Koszmaru *Total Drama Island's Next Top Model '''James: 3 miejsce.. wędruje do.. ... ... ... Totalna Porażka: Podróż po Historii! Christina: '''Niestety, autor Yanke$ nie mógł być z nami. Wysyłamy mu więc statuetkę. '''James: 2 Miejsce wędruje do.. ... ... ... Grecji Totalnej Porażki! Zapraszamy AIkko, scenarzyste tego serialu. Aikko wchodzi na scenę. Christina wręcza mu srebrną statuetkę. AikkoxD: 'wpisz komentarz Christina: A więc, 1 Miejsce.. wędruje do.. ... ... ... Total Drama Island's Next Top Model! Zapraszamy Forevera. ''Forever wchodzi na scenę.. kolejny raz. Christina wręcza mu złotą statuetkę. '''Forever: wpis komentarz Christina: Dziękujemy! <3 Wywiad: Chelsea wraz z Jarosławem siedzieli koło Yorikoo. Chelsea: Przedstawiamy wywiad nr.2.. Jarosław: O to zboczenie p*eprzona Yorikoo! <3 Chelsea: Jak znalazłaś się na TDFF'ie? Yorikoo: '''To chyba standardowe pytanie. xD Przeniosłam się z FTP. '''Jarosław: Uwielbiasz Anime. Miałabyś jakieś fajne do polecenia dla innych scenarzystów? Yorikoo: No, lubię. Nie oglądałam zbyt wielu tytułów, więc nie mam za bardzo czego polecać... Jak ktoś lubi takie odmóżdżające, ecchi, komedie, to polecam NouKome. :3 Gorąco polecam też Umineko no Naku Koro ni. <3 Chelsea: Dużo rysujesz. Jest to dla ciebie w pewnym znaczeniu, rozrywka? Yorikoo: Czy ja wiem, czy dużo... Rozleniwiłam się i w tygodniu szkolnym zwykle nie mam za bardzo czasu. Na szczęście zaraz mam ferie. ^.^ Nie wiem, czy mogę to nazwać "rozrywką"... ale tak, lubię to robić. xD Jarosław: Czy kiedyś zobaczymy twój fick? Yorikoo: Hahaha. Tak naprawdę to co jakiś czas wpadam na nowy pomysł ficka, ale boję się cokolwiek napisać, bo pewnie i tak bym tego nie dokończyła... Chciałabym pozdrowić wszystkich użytkowników bez wyjątków! <3 Tak, wiedziałam o co zapytasz. ;u; Chelsea: '''Wow, dziękujemy za wywiad <3 Gala Siódma Kategoria: '''Christina: Same gwiazdy. Juhu! Rozdaliśmy już 18 statuetek <3.. James: A to wciąż nie koniec. Pora na kategorię siódmą.. Najlepsza Fikcja (Lipiec-Styczeń 2014) Christina: '''Nominowani.. *JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria *Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Chrisa *Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci *Totalna Porażka: Azja kontra Afryka *Życie Totalnej Porażki '''James: A więc.. 3 miejsce.. zdobywa.. ... ... Życie Totalnej Porażki! Zapraszamy twórce, AndyWorck'a Andy wchodzi na scenę. Christina wręcza mu brązową statuetkę. Andy: wpisz komentarz James: Teraz.. 2 miejsce.. zdobywa.. ... ... ... JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria! Zapraszamy LadyDreamy! Niestety, Milek nie mógł z nami być. (Please) Dreamy wchodzi na scenę. Christina wręcza jej srebrną statuetkę. Dreamy: '''wpisz komentarz '''James: Zwycięzcą.. zostaje.. ... ... ... Totalna Porażka: Azja kontra Afryka! Zapraszamy kolejny raz Forevera ._. Forever po raz setny wchodzi na scenę. Christina ziewając wręcza mu złotą statuetkę. (xD) Forever: wpisz koment Christina: Gratulujemy. Ósma Kategoria: James: Pora na kolejną kategorię.. Najlepsza Postać! Christina Nominowani.. *Nina *Rolanda *Fatima *Klein *Vera *Maddie *Harriet *Helen *Naomi *Camille James: 3 miejsce.. otrzymuje.. ... ... Rolanda! Zapraszamy Forevera.. O.o Forever wchodzi na scenę. Christina rzuca mu brązową statuetkę. Forever: wpisz koment. James: '''2 miejsce.. otrzymuje.. ... ... Maddie! '''Christina: Zapraszamy Spectarę. Spectara wchodzi na scenę. Christina wręcza Srebrną statuetkę. Spectara: 'Dobra, zdziwiłam się, że Maddie Wam się w ogóle podoba, ale to w sumie pozytyw. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za głosy! '''James: '''1 miejsce.. otrzymuje.. ... ... Eh, zgadnijcie? Klein i Fatima na remisie. Już wiemy kto przyjdzie. ''Forever wjeżdża na rowerze na scenę, bo tak będzie szybciej. Christina podaje mu złotą statuetkę. '''Forever: wpisz koment. Christina: Gratulujemy zwycięzcom. ;u; Dziewiąta Kategoria: James: '''Oto ostatnia kategoria pierwszej części Gali. Najlepsza Strona Fikcji! '''Christina: Nominowani.. *Liga Totalnej Porażki *Drużyny Totalnej Porażki *Pretty Gossip *TP: Morska Przygoda *TDINTM *Total Drama Eurovision 01 James: A więc.. 3 miejsce, wędruje do... ... ... ... Drużyny Totalnej Porażki! Rafix! Zapraszamy na odebranie nagrody! <3 Rafix wchodzi na scenę. Christina wręcza mu brązową statuetkę. Rafix: Nareszcie na podium! Nie spodziewałem się, że w ogóle mi się uda tutaj znaleźć, a tu takie zaskoczenie! Jednak wygląda na to, że komuś się moja fikcja podoba lub przynajmniej jej strona xD Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy na mnie głosowali, nawet jeśli nie mieli już nic innego do wyboru ^^ James:.. 2 Miejsce , należy do.. ... ... Total Drama Eurovision 01! Zapraszamy Quai'a! Quai wchodzi na scenę. Christina wręcza Srebrną statuetkę. Quai: wpisz komentarz. James: A więc, wygrywa.. ... ... ... Total Drama Island's Next Top Model ._. Zapraszamy wiadomego gościa. Forever przyjeżdża czerwonym samochodem. Christina wręcza mu Złotą Statuetkę. Forever: '''wpisz koment. '''Christina: Gratulujemy wszystkim <3 Koniec Partu I: 'James: '''Tak, to koniec Części pierwszej Gali. Po przerwie przekonamy się kto jeszcze dostanie statuetki. ''CDN. Kategoria:Nagrody